To achieve certain functionalities, personal computers are usually connected to corresponding peripheral components. One mechanism for connecting a computer to a peripheral component is with a peripheral component interconnect (PCI) interface, which allows a motherboard of the computer to be connected to a PCI card. In a conventional method of fixing a PCI card, as depicted in FIG. 1, a known fixture assembly comprising a first fixing opening 10 for connecting with the casing 1 and a second fixing opening 120 disposed on a fixing piece 12 of the PCI bracket 11 are connected by using a screw 13 to secure the PCI bracket 11 within the casing 1. However, with the increase of the peripheral equipment, the number of the PCI cards installed also increases and thus the conventional method of using screws to fasten the PCI cards individually to the computer casing is inconvenient and also quite troublesome in dismantling in the case that the screws are damaged or inadvertently dropped in the chassis during installation, thus increasing a lot of labor cost for installation and maintenance and failing to satisfy the user's needs.
Taiwanese Invention Patent Certificate No. I223139 discloses a latch member for locking PCI cards in a computer chassis, in which the PCI card is connected to the latch member by a connecting board and the latch member is connected to the rack of the chassis having a connecting body that can be vertically pressed on the connecting board of the PCI card, and an elastic member that abuts against the rack of the chassis to allow the connecting board to be rotated at fixed angles.
Although such a latch member for securing the PCI bracket can eliminate the inconvenience of using a tool such as a screw, the PCI bracket holding multiple PCI cards has a weight that could impede the stability of PCI cards in the casing.
The stability of the PCI cards in the casing, and hence their reliability, depend on their firm installation. Any failure in this respect may affect the operation of the computer. What is needed is a fastening mechanism which facilitates attachment and/or detachment of a PCI bracket in a computer.